


El sonido de los arboles

by Isagrelove



Category: Fantasia (1940), Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd, barcos voladores, jack sparrow viaja a través de dimensiones, sueños - Fandom
Genre: Multi, en español, luego en ingles xd, sin relacion a las peliculas, viaje dimensional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagrelove/pseuds/Isagrelove
Summary: Donde cierta chica ha estado comunicándose por medio de los arboles con un ser de una dimensión desconocida sin saberlo.O donde Jack sparrow decide ir en su barco volador por la chica que le ha robado el corazón.





	El sonido de los arboles

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es básicamente mi primera novela aquí, así que disfruten y dejen sus criticas, de preferencias constructivas, c:

Era un día de escuela normal, sin nada de que preocuparse

Hasta que de repente todo cambio, se oscureció y relámpagos y luces extrañas llenaban el cielo, todos llenos de curiosidad salimos a ver que era. Pero a simple vista parecía una simple tormenta.

Así que seguimos con las clases como si no hubiéramos escuchado nada, de ese día, apenas continuando con la normalidad del asunto, un temblor nos alerto, nunca temblaba en nuestra ciudad, alarmados salimos nuevamente.

Todos estábamos amontonados en la plaza principal, recuerdo que un barco bajo del cielo, las nubes se hicieron a un lado a su paso, al parecer venia en busca de algo, el caos reino, muchos se fueron por su lado, yo por alguna extra razón termine yendo con mis amigos a un carro, a ocultarnos, algunos curiosos se quedaron afuera en espera de lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Donde esta ella? — grito la voz, asome la cabeza un poco para ver al que hablaba, pero inmediatamente fue metida otra vez, por uno de los chicos que estaba ahí conmigo

—¡Estas loca, quedate dentro!

Desde mi remoto lugar, dentro del carro, divise una pared de agua, alzándose detrás de los recién llegados. No podía ver bien su rostro, pero parecía grande e impotente

Era más de uno.

Y eran piratas.

El sujeto de afuera seguía gritando y mas y mas rayos caían del cielo, estábamos en la escuela dentro del carro, pero de repente en un parpadeo, nos encontrábamos bajando una escalera que nunca en mi vida había visto, era de forma de caracol, de todos los que estábamos en el carro, sólo veníamos tres, una amiga, el chico que me oculto antes y yo.

Todo era extraño, casi como magia

Bajamos hasta el último piso, queriendo salir de ahí

Cuando escuchamos por las bocinas de noticias, que el barco era de otra dimensión, que sin querer había venido en busca de una muchacha con la cual su capitán había estado soñando y comunicándose secretamente por medio de los árboles.

Me detuve en seco ante eso, yo suelo hablarle a los arboles. Pero literal. Yo le hablo a casi todo, sea ser viviente o no.

Sin querer me puse nerviosa y solo uno lo noto, mi mejor amigo, en ese momento no dijo nada pero después sabía que iba a cuestionarme, seguimos bajando las escaleras cuando la voz hablo otra vez

—Puedo sentirla cerca

Mi estómago de revolvió, sabía que podía estar equivocada pero también sabia que no

El sujeto que me impido asomarme, mi m.a. me subió a un taxi, sabiendo algo, dijo que en casa estaría mas segura. No discute y subí al taxi que también cambio y se convirtió en carroza.

—Magia— susurre

No había avanzado mucho cuando se detuvo

—No hay nada ahí tuyo. —gritaron afuera —deja que se vaya  
Hubo una pequeña tranquilidad que pensé que podría irme

Pero no, la cortina de la carroza fue abierta bruscamente y alguien me cargo hasta afuera, su agarre era fuerte y firme, el olor era embriagador estaba confundida

—Aquí estas — y de la nada plantó un brusco beso en mi —no irás a ninguna parte

Su voz me dio escalofrío, el había viajado desde otra dimensión solo para llevarme con él

Parecía tener hambre, pero no de comida, sino de mi. No dejaba de recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada y sus manos parecían tocar todo, de cierta manera no me molestaba sino que me intrigaba

Mi cuero parecía reaccionar ante su toque

Gruño a todo aquel que se acercaba a mi y trataba de marcar territorio. Estaba asustada y sorprendida. Era inimaginable

Pero él era real, lo sabía. Y ahora estaba conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> tratare de traducirlo al ingles""""


End file.
